


Dark temptations

by sexysiren1981



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysiren1981/pseuds/sexysiren1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic. OOC and NON CANON couples and situations. Bella is a criminal profiler who has made it her lifes work to rectify a wrong. She is drawn to evil and death in a way she cannot even explain to her self. And then she meets two men who offer her a gift that she cannot refuse. Their dark world will beguile and repel her. Who will she become in the end? Dark story/sex/slash/poly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark temptations

Twilight Fanfiction; Dark Temptations.

Pairing; Bella/Jasper/Edward.

Warnings; This fic is set in an AU and does not have any canon couples or situations. This whole story is simply a work of my imagination, using our favourite characters! This will be a dark fic. It will feature a poly relationship and it will have threesome action. It is rated M for a reason and is for ADULT (Over eighteen) entertainment ONLY. There will be descriptive violence, gore and disturbing behaviour. DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

Disclaimer; All things recognizably Twilight orientated belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is this story line. I have not made any profit from the Twilight storyline or Stephanie Meyer's characters. Don't sue me please!

Chapter One – The meeting.

Bella sighed and pushed a tendril of escaping hair off her forehead impatiently. The metallic smell of blood permeated the air around the corpse lying in front of her. It made her stomach heave several times. She suppressed the urge to vomit and studied the body, as it lay sprawled out in front of her. Searching for clues and any telltale signs that an officer might miss. It was the body of a young man and it lay at an unnatural angle, fully dressed, eyes wide and staring. Face pale, very pale – but handsome, decidedly so. He would have definitely not been her type if he had still been alive, but she could see he would appeal to most women and maybe a few men too.  
The cause of death was impossible to pinpoint. There appeared to be no visible signs of any violence, besides his pose. If Bella didn't know any better she would assume he had been thrown onto the floor, carelessly, as one would an empty chip packet. She drew on the rubber gloves that were a necessary part of her job and reached out to touch the body. She pushed up the sleeves of his long dress shirt and froze.  
Surely it was a prank, maybe some macabre practical joke?  
There on the corpses' pale white skin of his wrist, were two puncture wounds. Close together and deep, there was a minute trickle of blood escaping from them both. How was it even possible? Bella shook her head in disbelief as she gazed in wonder at the unmistakable sight of a vampire bite.  
Vampire? Surely this murderer had gone through great lengths to duplicate an ancient and dark fairy tale. Folklore and fairy tales had no place in her very modern and completely rational world. Bella had always been drawn to the unexplained and bizarre world of murderers', the workings of the criminal mind had always fascinated her, driving her from a young age to seek out a career in justice. And eventually steering her into the field of criminal profiling. It amazed as well as terrified her, a secret she kept to herself; no one could ever know that she was often scared of the criminals she profiled. She was Bella Swan – well know and renowned, mostly right and dedicated. At only twenty-six she had become so well known in L.A that the police even called for her expertise from out of state. But none of what she found was ever completely unexplained. It was all the work of some twisted and sick mind, never the work of anything supernatural.  
This was completely foreign to her.  
A murderer pretending to be a vampire?  
How original. Bella snorted in disgust at her own reactions because for a moment there she had almost believed that there was such a thing as vampires. A fact she would definitely not admit to anyone out loud. Bella examined the body further, finding no other damage.  
Impossible.  
A sudden chill swept down her spine; as if some sixth sense warned her that someone was watching her. In a room full of people it wasn't far fetched. Why did it feel so sinister, then? Bella searched through the crowd and saw no one out of place. Everyone appeared to be busy with his or her respective jobs. It must just be her imagination working overtime now that she had a vampire copycat to profile.  
She huffed in exasperation as she rose from besides the corpse. She pulled off the gloves and threw them into the trash as she walked past, taking notes as she went. All the little things that would mean nothing to someone else meant a great deal to Bella. She knew that most psychotic murderers left clues as to who they were and why they did what they did.  
The room was filled with CSI agents. She nodded to them as she passed, letting them know that she was done, for now.  
Death seemed to hang in the air here, or wherever a murder had been committed and Bella felt as if it was calling to her in a strange and unidentified way. It was unnaturally inviting to her, as though drawing her in.  
This house had been filled with laughter and fun only a few short hours before. A party had been in full swing, until someone had discovered the dead body behind the living room sofa, in full view of everyone present. Although no one seemed to have seen anything at all out of the ordinary. How could no one see some madman draining a body of blood? Or throwing that same body from some distance away? Not from above but from across the room.  
Bella stood lost in thought, at the front door step, her arms crossed in front of her in an unconsciously defensive gesture.  
None of this made sense.  
"You done here, Swan?" A booming voice sounded almost in her ear, making her jump unwillingly.  
"Fuck, you scared me, Frank!" Bella muttered while looking at her old time friend and mentor's burly figure with disgust.  
"Language lass!" Frank said sternly, although his face was kind. "A lady shouldn't talk like that."  
"Good thing I'm not a lady then, right Frank?" she replied with a cheeky grin at the aging man.  
"Your Mother would not be impressed, Bella." Frank said more seriously. At her crestfallen expression he amended; "But she sure as hell would be proud of the woman you have become."  
Bella felt the familiar ache in her chest at the mention of her mother. Six years was such a long time and yet it wasn't. It seemed like forever since she had been held in her mother's warm embrace and yet it seemed like yesterday that it had all been taken away from her. Death was always bewildering. It was cruel in its very finality.  
"Thanks, Frank." Bella said half heartedly as she forced a smile onto her lips. It didn't reach her eyes. He suddenly regretted mentioning her mother at all.  
Frank regarded the young woman before him and felt a familiar tightening of pity in his heart for the lonely, independent child of his long lost best friend. In the last six years since Rene had been killed Bella had changed from a frightened and sometimes awkward child, into the self-assured woman in front of him.  
He was proud of her.   
His best friend Charlie had been a cop and had left his family when Bella had only been seven years old. He had been killed in action at a bank robbery. That had hit Bella hard. But losing her mother, the only rock in her world had devastated her completely. As if all this wasn't bad enough. Fate or whichever deity actually existed up there, had decided that the young girl should find her mothers body too. Broken and damaged almost beyond recognition, lying in a pool of blood, the mutilated body of Rene had been found by Bella as she came home one night to their small two bedroom sub-urban home. Slipping and sliding in all the blood she had rushed to her mothers side, sobbing that she would save her, trying to drag her to safety, all of her reason gone. The neighbours had called the police, after hearing all the screaming, coming from the small dimly lit house. The scene the police found made several of the more inexperienced officers vomit violently. The blood-drenched girl was sobbing and screaming uncontrollably, hanging onto a corpse, which was mutilated and almost unrecognisable as human. Bella had had to be pulled off her mother's lifeless body and sedated to keep her calm. She had then vomited repeatedly from shock, as she kept whispering to herself that she could feel the evil and smell the blood in a strange singsong voice. Such strange things to say Frank thought. Although it was obvious that Bella had been under enormous stress that night and was catatonic for months afterwards. They had all been worried about her mental health.  
And then one day she had simply recovered.  
Frank had gone to visit her as he always did and found her gone. She had discharged herself he was told after making a full recovery the night before. The doctors could find no reason to keep her in hospital. He had found her at her mother's house, packing. She smiled at him, gave him a hug and had informed him that she was going to learn to be a police officer. Frank had honestly not thought it would actually happen. He had thought that this desire was simply a product of the need to catch who ever had killed her mother so brutally. He was wrong.  
Bella had dedicated her whole life to her studies and she had after a full year as a rookie cop – which had killed him with worry – decided to become a profiler. Helping the police force to find dangerous and mentally sick criminals. She had worked her way up through the ranks until she was now the best-known and most highly respected criminal profiler in L.A.  
No small achievement by any standards.  
Now she turned from him and said, "I have to go now, Frank see you tomorrow, okay?" She hugged him swiftly and walked slowly towards her old corolla.  
"Be safe, you hear?" Frank called after her.  
Bella turned back and smiled at him, her brown eyes slightly mischievous. "I always am, Frank. But if I get in trouble I have you to watch my back!"  
Frank sighed as he watched her drive off. If only he could always be there.  
Bella drove home slightly nervously; the feeling of being watched and followed persisted. She drove to the loft apartment she had made her own. She unlocked the door swiftly with the key she kept hidden under a lose tile near the door. She let herself in and then made her way slowly to her bedroom, feeling safe now that she was safely in her own home. Nothing so far had given her any reason to doubt the safety of home. She had never been stalked or threatened as a lot of other profilers had been. She had been very lucky so far.  
But it had been a long day and she was exhausted. Her tired mind pushing the uncomfortable feelings she had felt only moments before to the back of her mind. Shrugging it all off as her bizarre reaction to seeing a supposed vampire bite on her latest victim.  
She pulled the elastic band from her hair and let it cascade down her back. She rubbed her temples as she went towards the bathroom, in an effort to get rid of the headache that was starting to form there. A hot shower would definitely help.  
Her long dark brown hair hung in waves to her buttocks, where it ended in a riot of curls. It was her one true indulgence. Bella was anything but feminine. Her job and her way of life were just not focused on her as a woman. It was solely about catching the bad guys and putting them away before they could hurt anyone else. But her hair was her one concession to being a woman and she loved it, refusing to cut it even when it was more of a pain in the ass than it warranted. Instead she tied it up in a no nonsense bun each day. Bella glanced in the mirror above the basin and gave herself the once over. There were dark circles beneath her eyes. Her skin was pale and white, instead of tanned as most L.A women were. Her brown eyes were huge and haunted and her lips a soft pink pout, despite having no makeup on at all. Yep, everything was normal, even the dark circles. She seldom slept at night.  
Dreams disturbed her sleep. Dark, disjointed and frightening – they were definitely not made up of white bunnies and fat pink unicorns. Her mother had always told her as a child to dream of candyfloss and fat pink unicorns to ward away evil dreams. It had never worked. But the memory brought a small smile to her lips.  
She snorted as she thought about Franks comment. Would her mother be proud of her? She hoped so. She was trying so hard to avenge her mother's death, even though her mother's killer had never been found.  
Bella struggled to push the images out of her mind. The ones that always came at any mention of her mothers name. Revolting, broken and bleeding, the images were anything but comforting. She sighed and opened the tap, leaning down she splashed ice cold water onto her face. It jolted her enough to realize that the hairs on the nape of her neck were standing up. Something was wrong. Someone was watching her again.  
She acted normal and unhurried as she dried her face on the fluffy white towel besides her. But her senses were going wild, her heart pounding.  
Someone was here.  
Someone was in her apartment. Bella reached into the holster that was strapped to her hip slowly. Her heart gave a flutter of relief as her fingers closed around the comforting cold metal. It made her feel safe, despite the situation. She could protect herself now.  
She turned and made her way slowly back into her bedroom, gun out in front of her, ready for any eventuality. Her room appeared empty, so she made her way cautiously towards the living room. One step at a time, eyes darting from side to side looking for the danger.  
Her heart went into overdrive and then simply stopped beating as she saw a dark figure standing in the middle of her living room.  
Totally unaffected and oozing danger he stared at her.  
My god he was beautiful, was her first thought. Fear momentarily forgotten.  
As beautiful as Michelangelo’s David and just as motionless. Shoulder length dark blond hair hung in waves around a chiselled face that any model would kill for. Dark eyes watched her every move. He blinked so slowly that the movement was predatory and fucking terrifying. Bella stopped where she was and lowered the gun she still held. Somehow she just knew that it was useless to try use it against him.  
"What do you want?" She asked, her voice quivering involuntarily. "What are you?" The last question had come out before she could think. He was simply so inhuman, she just had to ask.  
He smiled and stayed where he was. His large powerfully built body completely motionless. Its muscles flat and strong, sinuous as any jungle cat. He was dangerous, she just knew it. She didn't try to run because she had no doubt that he could catch her in an instant if he so wished.  
"I've come for you, Bella." The figure replied casually.  
Her breath caught in her throat and she whimpered.  
A movement caught the corner of her eye and she jumped, whirling around to face the new danger.  
It was yet another dark figure, this one slim and just as tall as the first. This face however was almost but not quite feminine in its sheer beauty. Dark eyes regarded her with humour as she once again pointed the gun at his chest. His eyebrows raised in a mocking manner as he raised his hands in playful surrender.  
"We are both here for you, Bella. Only you." The new figure added as he advanced on her, slowly. It was as if he was stalking her, she realized. Her heart hammered in her chest, wildly and un controllable. Bella looked from one to the other, finally gave in to her fear and promptly fainted.  
.


End file.
